User talk:HeartOfOblivion
Rollback? Archiving 101 Community Portal Wikia's at it again from tanner :P hey bro. ive been checkin out some of the stuff uve done on here. it looks like uve put a lot of work into it. good job. New Userboxes Much to Do Coded Kurt Zisa Why did you remove the Days bit to trivia? It's a point relevant to the plot of that part of the game, and not the normal "only x in y" trivia nonsense we get.Glorious CHAOS! 13:03, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :It was in the story section and although Xion's form looked like it, Kurt Zisa never appeared in the game so it had no point to be in the story section dealing about Kurt Zisa. - HeartOfOblivion 13:10, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Mode Change Aqua Why do you keep changing the picture of Aqua in Mode Change? It should stay there and it looks great the way it is. Cococrash11 E-mail Please check your email-immediately, kupo. There is an urgent message for all Staff that needs to be read ASAP. -- 03:44, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Removed File Just wondering why you removed the basement key symbol from the Old Mansion page? I figured the Old Mansion page was the best place to put it. Was there some rule violation I was unaware of? Armorsmith 03:12, November 18, 2009 (UTC) how do u make a template? can you tell me how to make a template like how everyone has theres? where theres a picture on the side and then the chate bubble? --rozal hem 'nirif ammI 23:54, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Holiday Avatar Delivery! One behatted and beholidayed Luxord, just for you! Happy Holidays! [[User:BebopKate|'Bebop']][[User talk:BebopKate|'Kate']] 23:16, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Mission Articles Question http://i669.photobucket.com/albums/vv55/DTDdoortodarkness/dtd.jpg join me in the world of darkness Terra and Aqua's English Voice Actor Probably Terra's english voice actor can be Crispin Freeman. Since Setzer's Japanese voice actor also played Terra its possible. --Cococrash11 22:15, December 29, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 Have you ask Gwendoline Yeo if she's going to be in BBS's english voice acting? I mean Paine's Japanese Voice actor also played Aqua so maybe for English its probably Gwendoline Yeo. I'm not sure but maybe you should can ask her? --Cococrash11 22:15, December 29, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 Thanks Template Quote Delicious Tower Could you provide a link to a screenshot of the name, please?Glorious CHAOS! 01:36, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :It's not a problem, it's just that that one was still needing a source. Just Dark Biter, Winning Medallion, and Ventus's mysterious Gathering blade now.Glorious CHAOS! 06:56, January 15, 2010 (UTC) That....would be the Ultima Weapon And because the only other listed Keyblades are world Keyblades, I can't tell whose file this is.Glorious CHAOS! 05:04, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Ack. Darn, you already got a new archive image. Well, I whipped this up as well, if you are interested. -- 05:55, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I like it better than my current one so I'll use it. I just made that one really quick. Thank you! - 12:50, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Remodelling of the MOS We were supposed to remodel the MOS somewhere last October but it turns out that the games have been released before we deliberated on anything. Please join me on this page and raise the issues that you believe need to be raised in the MOS, or anywhere at all. I'll be waiting ! Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 04:19, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Hello and thank you! Thanks for the welcoming! If you don't mind can to tell me how to get those colorful bubble things? Final Mix s3cr3ts1n1 says. hey im kinda new here do any of you know how to make a talk bubble^_^. DID YOU SIGN ME UP ON THE ORGANIZATION sorry new member so dont know much but thanks ~tifa~ Howdy Thanks! hi do u know how to get a talkbubble {time=[[User:Rockercor|Rockercor] 03:14, March 28, 2010 (UTC) |ven=nevermind}} Guess what? Bluerfn will do the dirty deed once he logs back on. By the way, do you prefer Xemnas or Xion? We only got two left.Glorious CHAOS! 12:09, April 11, 2010 (UTC) p9y4iXAso4I ::Well, theoretically I could also switch it out with Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Luxord, or Marluxia.Glorious CHAOS! 12:43, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations, HeartOfOblivion! I know that you will do a great job for the wiki as an administrator. Hope to see you around more; we sure do miss our HeartOfOblivion! -- 18:22, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Congrats Ultima 18:51, April 11, 2010 (UTC)